


This Alley Isn’t Big Enough For The Two Of Us

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “I hope we don’t get too famous.” Mikey murmured, his slim body pressed up against Gerard’s. They were in a club, among the throng of people on the dance floor.





	This Alley Isn’t Big Enough For The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks ago I got some idiots on twitter being dicks about Waycest, so I ended up doing this just to spite them. First posted on my dreamwidth the other week I finally decided to post something here again.

“I hope we don’t get too famous.” Mikey murmured, his slim body pressed up against Gerard’s. They were in a club, among the throng of people on the dance floor.

Gerard quirked his lips into a smile, whispering in his ear. “And why’s that Mikey?”

“Because it would mean we can’t do this.” Mikey purred, pressing his hips against his big brother, hearing him groan. This was part of the fun touring even though it was in a tiny van. They could sneak away before they had to leave and just have fun, out in the open without worrying who would see. While it was fun to have trysts whenever they could find some time alone, it was freeing to just... be together, doing stuff a normal couple would. Mikey shifted his head so that his lips pressed up against Gerard’s.

Gerard hummed against his brother, parting his lips and letting his tongue dip inside as they ground their hips against one another to the beat of the music. Gerard purred, licking at his lover’s tongue gently as they kissed. He wished he could kiss him forever sometimes, especially when they were up onstage. It almost made him wish he’d started the band with strangers so they could.

Mikey pulled back from the kiss, a small smile on his lips. “I think we have enough time to... have some fun.” He purred, his voice soft against Gerard’s ear and he couldn’t help but nod. Mikey separated from him, lacing their fingers together as he tugged Gerard off the dance floor. The bassist easily manoeuvred them through the throng of people out towards the exit.

Once they were out in the cool night air Mikey looked around, searching for somewhere vaguely private. The disadvantage of travelling around in a van meant there wasn’t much money for hotel rooms so they slept in the van between venues. That meant that there was no real private time, even jerking off had to be done stealthily (though some of them weren’t as good as others at hiding it). 

“Ah ha!” Mikey exclaimed, tugging his brother towards an alley alongside the club. It wasn’t exactly ideal, but it wouldn’t be the first time that they fumbled down an alley. And from the discarded condom wrappers on the floor they weren’t the first ones to do this either. “This ok?” Mikey asked, stopping once they had gotten past the dumpster that was against the club’s outside wall.

“Yeah, this is fine.” Gerard smiled as Mikey pushed him up against the brick, kissing him again. The kiss was hungrier this time, hotter. Gerard could feel Mikey’s erection as their hips pressed against each other again. 

Mikey ran his hands down his chest, smiling when their lips parted. “What do you want big brother?” He whispered, voice low and desperate. Gerard could see that behind his glasses his eyes were dark with lust. “Tell me.”

“I want you to... suck me off.” He rather they fucked of course, but they didn’t have lube so a blow job would have to do. Mikey smirked at him and, without another word, he sank down to his knees. There was something almost graceful about how he did. Mikey licked his lips as he reached up, undoing the zipper of Gerard’s fly with his nimble fingers. He quickly opened his pants up, pulling out Gerard’s cock and giving it a slow stroke, angling it towards his face.

Mikey’s lips parted and he swiped his tongue over the head of Gerard’s dick, making him groan. “Yeah Mikey, fuck...” Mikey smirked at up him before taking his cock into his mouth. He completely engulfed him in one go, effortlessly as always. He had no gag reflex whatsoever, so Mikey was a natural cocksucker. Gerard could feel the vibrations as Mikey hummed around his length, starting to bob his head up and down. 

Gerard sighed at the feeling, leaning his head back against the wall as he threaded his fingers through his hair. He didn’t use the new grip to move Mikey’s head, letting him go at his own pace. By now Mikey new exactly how he liked it. Mikey would hum along to his bass lines, use his tongue in all the right places, drag his teeth against his cock just enough to make it feel good. He alternated between all of those things, pulling out all the stops to get Gerard off. 

“Fuck Mikey, just like that.” Gerard groaned into the night, looking back down at his brother. His hands were on Gerard’s thighs, holding him down, his thumbs rubbing against his balls. “Shit...” Mikey pulled back so that just the head was in his mouth and he twisted his tongue over it, making his brother groan. He was close already, he could feel it. Between the adrenaline of the shower, Mikey grinding against him in the club and now this... it was really amazing that he lasted this long. Gerard groaned, gripping his hair a little tighter as he came down his throat. 

Mikey, like always, swallowed everything he had to give, pulling off when he was done. He licked his lips, tucking Gerard’s cock back in his pants and zipping him up. “You’re the best Mikey.” Gerard panted as their eyes met, awed by how beautiful Mikey looked, even in the dim light of the alley.

Mikey rose to his feet, kissing his brother. He could taste his cum on his lips, though he didn’t give a shit. Gerard purred against his lips, running his hands over his lithe body. He could feel that Mikey was hard, his bulge pressing against his thigh.

“What do you want Mikey?” It was always important to Gerard that Mikey told him what he wanted before he did it. Mikey had chided him about it sometimes, giving him a look that only Mikey Way could give him when he did.

“Jerk me off.” Mikey replied, voice husky as he ground his hips against him.

Gerard nodded, sitting on his hand before he reached between them, his fingers working to undo Mikey’s zipper. It didn’t take long for him to get his cock out, his fingers wrapping around it easily. He started to stroke him, pumping his cock as he kissed him. It was wet, messy, sloppy. Gerard was still breathless from his own orgasm, but he was more than willing to get his brother off. 

“Come on.” Gerard purred between kisses, his breath hot against his lips. “Cum for me Mikey.”

Mikey thrust his hips against his brother’s fist, groaning against him and Gerard felt him stain his jeans. “Fuck Gee...”

“That’s it...” he stroked Mikey’s back with his left hand, using his right to zip him back up. He dragged his fingers against the denim of his jeans, bringing the sticky fingers to his lips. “So pretty Mikey.” Gerard smiled, licking his fingers clean with a smile. “You taste so good...”

Mikey nudged him with his shoulder, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. “You don’t need to spout cheap porno lines to me.” He kissed him briefly a small smile on his lips. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Gerard couldn’t help but smile, letting his brother lead him away.

***

“Hey guys, have fun at the club?” Frank asked with a smirk, leaning up against the side of their small van, smoking.

“Yeah, it was pretty good.” Gerard smiled and nodded to him. Beside him, Mikey inclined his head before opening the door and getting in the back of the van. “Are you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah, sure.” Frank smiled, looking over at him and he waggled his eyebrows at the stain on Gerard’s jeans. “Looks like someone sure had fun.”

“Come on guys, let’s go!” Ray called from the front of the van and Gerard was grateful of the distraction, moving to join Mikey in the back. Despite the cramped space Gerard had to agree with Mikey, he hoped they’d never become famous. He curled up next to him, closing his eyes as the van started to move, driving them to their next destination.


End file.
